I'm sick, help me!
by KrystalClear101
Summary: May has fallen sick and no one knows what it is. Everyone is extremely worried, especially Ash. advanceshipping a hint of contestshipping.
1. River

**QT: Hi!Hi! Everyone tis me again! I know I'm already writings somethin but I couldn't resist. Enjoy! **

"May! Wake up!" Ash screamed trying to wake her. "Come on May you gotta, you just gotta!" "Pikachupi, pi,pika!" He cried in frustration.

"No…NO! May come on wake up…no!" Max screamed in the same attempt to wake her.

"We've got to get her to a hospital." Brock advised.

"Don't worry May, everything's gonna be fine, just hold on. Please!"

"_Come on you guys just a bit further!" Brock yelled as he led his friends across a raging river over a log. The order goes with Brock in front with Ash and Max in the middle and May in the back._

"_Whoa!" Max cried. "Max try on be more balanced, you don't wanna fall off." she said as she stopped him from falling. As Brock, Ash, and Max began to jump off the log it gradually began to slip with May still on it._

"_May! Be careful it's slippery!" Brock called. "I'll try, but its not exactly………EASY! AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she slipped off the log and began to drift down the river. _

"_MAY! Grab my hand!" "Pikapi!" Ash said reaching for her hand in an attempt to save her. "Okay." she grabbed his hand. Ash began to slip off the edge but was caught by Brock. But his grip on May began to slip._

"_No" she whispered as she felt his grip loosen. "No, Ash don't let go please!" she cried in fear. _

"_May! Hold on!" "Pika!" Ash was losing his grip even more and the river made it even harder for him to keep his grip on her, he was forced to let go. _

"_May NO!"_

"_Ash! AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she head for the edge of the river. _

_The group tried to catch up with her as floated down the river, but lost her trail when she went under water._

_Trying to dodge rocks, May helplessly found her way to shore. Cold and wet she searched for her friends. _

_As time passed, May found herself getting sick. She continued to look for friends she started getting light-headed. "Oh, I feel so weak, like, like I could collapse at any moment. Oh no. I can't even see straight." she fainted on the forest floor in front of a large tree. _

_Meanwhile…_

"_May! Where are you? May!" the group called out looking for their friend. "She couldn't have gotten too far through the river, so why don't continue to following it, we might find footprints." Brock said._

"_I can't help but feel a bit responsible for her being lost." Ash said. "Ash, ya can't think that way, you did all you could for May. All we can do is hope that she's alright, and that we find her soon, it's getting late." Max said reassuring his friend. _

"_I just hope she's okay." "Don't worry Max, May knows what to do in a situation like this. May's gonna be fine, we just gotta keep looking." "You're right Ash, Thanks."_

_While continuing their search they found her passed out on the ground shaking. They ran to her aid and began shaking her awake. "Her forehead is really warm but the rest of her body is really cold. She needs medical attention." Brock said. "May, wake up! May!" Ash screamed._

"There's no time to waste, we've got to get her to the nearest Hospital." Brock said

"The closest one is too far to walk, but there's a PC not too far from here." Max said as he closed his PN.

"Ash, you carry her there. We'd just slow down and she needs to get there ASAP." Brock said.

"Right! You guys meet me there okay?" he said as put May on his shoulders. "Don't worry May, everything's gonna be fine. Don't you worry, I'll get you there, just hold on."

He rushed through the woods trying to get there as fast as he could when he heard a low whisper. _"Don't let go…..Ash."_

Hearing what he did his pace grew as he reminisced on what had happened at the river. He never meant for May to get sick like she is. This made him angry at himself.

As he approached the PC his speed grew. He rushed inside. "Quick I need help! My friends is really sick! She barely breathing!" he screamed into the empty center.

"Chansey get a stretcher immediately. This girl needs medical attention stat!" the pink haired nurse ordered as she saw the condition of her patient.

Ash slowly placed May on the stretcher and watched as Nurse Joy and Chansey pulled her away into the ER. He saw the red light turn on and began to worry.

"Please be okay, Please!" he said to himself. "Ash!" he heard a call. "Is May alright?" his tall spiky haired friend asked.

"I don't know, Nurse Joy and Chansey just rushed her into the ER, and I've just been sittin' here waitin. Where's Max?" he asked.

"He went to call Norman and Caroline and tell them about May."

"Do you think they'll be comin here?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, May didn't look so good. This could be bad."

" I just keep feelin responsible."

"_No, Ash don't let go please!" "May! Hold on!" _

"_May NO!" "Ash! AAAAHHHHHH!" _

"While I was carryin her to the PC I thought I heard her say, _"Don't let go…..Ash." _and that just made me feel guiltier. I feel like a coulda done mo-"

Brock put his hands on his depressed friends shoulders. "Ash you can't blame yourself for what happened. Who knows, if you hadn't of been there something worse could've happened. Like Max said, you did all you could and May could've asked for more."

"Pikachu pi pika chu pikachu pika pi pikachu." Pikachu said trying to calm his friend.

"You're right Pikachu, I have to be strong for May's sake. Thanks buddy."

"Pika-Chu!" he smiled in relief.

"You guys? How's May? Is she okay?" a worried Max approached Ash and Brock.

"Don't worry Max, May's gonna be fine. All she needs is the right care. So are your parents coming here?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. When I talked to my mom on the phone her voice started to shake and she got really worried. She said she'd try to get here by this afternoon. She sounded scared, like this had happened before. Guys? I'm worried for my sister, are you sure everything's gonna be fine?"

"Ya know Max, I'm not so sure now."

**Intense! What was Max talking about? Is May really that sick? Is there a connection growing between Ash & May? Well if ya wanna read the rest, you're gonna have ta stay tuned 'kay? So, until then keep your eyes pilled. Don't take no wooden nickels! R&R**

**Dis B Qtpie, loggin out :p**


	2. Connection

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Well didn't want to keep you in suspense for too loong so here's the second chapter.**

**AJ: Yup, yup, yup. Oh by the way QTpie456s does not own pokemon or anything else you think she does. But she's such a loser that she forgot to do the disclaimer last time. What a dope, dopey dopey do!**

**QT: Shut up weirdo! Sorry about the disclaimer thing. Enjoy!**

"We've been waitin a long time. You don't thi-"

"Max don't even think that! May's gonna be fine. I know, I just know okay. What we probably need to do is get some rest and wait for your mom to come. Just try and calm down."

"You're right Ash, May is gonna be okay, I just gotta keep my head."

"Well let's all hope you keep your head young man, we don't want your sister to worry when so gets better now do we?" a familiar voice said.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're here!" Max said as he rushed to hug his mother.

"Don't you worry about a thing, now that I'm here, everything's going to be fine, you just wait, okay honey? She said

"O-" sniffle "-Okay. Yeah! May's gonna be alright!" he said with reassurance.

"Caroline, after Max got off the phone with you he said that you didn't seem so surprised that May had gotten sick. Has this happened before?" the breeder asked.

"Yes, in fact it has. This happened before Max was born. When May was about two years old she got sick just like this. We didn't know what was wrong. One morning we came to wake her up, and she wouldn't wake up. Her forehead was warm, but her body was cold. She was sweating and shaking drastically. We didn't know what to do. We took her to every doctor in the region, but they all said that same thing, nothing. We finally decided that the only thing we could do was pray that she would be alright. That night both Norman and I prayed to God that she would wake up again. The next morning she opened her eyes but she was very weak. Although it only lasted a day she looked like she has been sick for weeks. Now that its been longer, I'm starting to worry. We don't know what it is or how she got better, all we know is that it never came back until now. I was worried that this sickness was going to come back while she was on her journey, and now the nightmare has come true."

The hall filled with silence as they awaited an answer from nurse Joy on the condition of May. Heads went down in prayer as the waited. Horrid thoughts went through their heads thinking of what this sickness might be.

The silence was broken when the red light went off signaling that either the operation was a success or a failure. The suspense was slowly killing them.

The pink-haired nurse walked out of the ER with a bland expression on her face.

"We did all we could-"

"-and your friend-"

"-is going to be just fine. She's awake now if you would like to see her. Just make sure you don't move around too much, and stay quiet."

They rushed into the ER to see that what the nurse had said was true. May was awake and already looking much better.

"Hey guys, what happened? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Oh May darling, you're alright. I'm so glad. I was so worried." her mother cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom- what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"May you were really sick and Ash brought you to the pokemon center so the nurse could operate and, well now you're better and that's all that matters. Just try to rest okay sweetie?"

"I got sick? Wow, I don't remember getting sick. The last thing I remember was being lost in the forest and the rest is a blur. I feel so weak. What was wrong?"

"We don't know. You probably don't remember this, but this has happened before, way back when."

"It has? I don't remember ever being this sick before. I'm just- really tired." With that she fell asleep.

"May"-

"No Max, let her reset. She needs to after the day she just had. Come you guys let's go."

"No, I'm gonna stay here." Ash said.

"But Ash?" Max asked.

"It's fine, I'm just gonna stay here with May, I can do that much."

"Alright Ash we'll just be staying in one of the rooms if you need anything. Just try to get some rest."

"Okay, G'night." Ash said "May, I'm here and I'm not gonna let go this time. I promise."

**QT: Well that's it I'll keep postin as I keep finishing.**

**Mikey: Ah, the sweet taste of victory!**

**QT: What happened?**

**Mikey: I just destroyed AJ in Burnout. Literally**

**AJ: He cheated! He blow up my car!**

**QT: Dems da breaks, anyways don't take no wooden nickels R&R.**

**Dis B Qtpie, Loggin out :p**


	3. Guilt

**QT: Ello Govna! Pip pip cherrio old chap. I'm sorry. I just felt like sayin that, anywayz this be the third chappy ole mateys! Aargh!**

**AJ: Please excuse her.**

**Mikey: Yeah she just had three airheads, a bowl of ice cream, and a king size snicker.**

**AJ: So she's pretty wired.**

**Lisa: Hey guys. What's up with QT?**

**Both: She's wired. You wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Lisa: Sure. QTpie456s does not own Pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: 4 sure!**

**ALL (except QT): -sigh-**

_Ash opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like an interrogation room. A spot light fell from the ceiling and it reveled May. She looked back at him with life gone from her eyes. No emotion, no feeling just blue. She had a dark expression on her face. She turned to him and "You said you weren't going to let me go, you let go. And now…I'm letting you go." He had a terrified look on his face. The floor shattered beneath him, he screamed "May No!" _

He jumped from his sleep, sweating, and thinking about what he had just dreamt. He looked at his surroundings, he was still in the hospital room with May.

"Hmm…I must've fallen asleep waitin' for May to wake up." He said.

"Ash…what's up?" Came a low quiet voice.

"May? You're awake!" gladness overcame his body as he looked into those sapphire eyes to see that the life was still there. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know, tired I guess. What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Well…I stayed in here to make sure that you got a good night sleep, I guess." he slightly blushed.

"You did? That was…sweet. Can you tell me what happened? how'd you guys find me and how'd I end up here?"

"After you fell in the river we came looking for you. When we found you, you had passed out in front of a big tree in the forest. You had a high fever and you were shaking a lot. I carried you to the PC as fast as I could. I brought you in where they nursed you back to health. I gotta admit I was feelin guilty about what happened."

"Why?" she asked.

"When I grabbed your hand after you fell in the river you said, Don't let go Ash, but I let go" He hesitated to go on. "And back when I was carryin you I thought I heard you say it again. If I just could've held on, you wouldn't be sick. It's all my fault."

"Oh Ash." she grabbed his hand to cheer him up. "It's not your fault. If it hadn't been for you, things would've turned out much worse. I might not have made if you didn't carry me here. You go above and beyond my expectations all the time. I couldn't ask for more even if I wanted to." she paused and continued.

"You always come to my rescue whenever I'm in danger. You never hesitate to save me or protect me. I really appreciate that. Thank You Ash."

"Your welcome May, now you just get better, okay?"

"Okay."

The sweet moment was interrupted by the gurgling of both their stomach's. They both let out a laugh.

"I guess some things never change huh?" May said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll run down to the cafeteria and get us something to eat. Any requests?" he asked.

"Could you get me some ramen please?" she asked sweetly.

"No problem, I'll be right back. Get some rest okay." he said.

She silently dozed off again after he left.

Ash was quickly walking down the hall making sure not to keep May waiting. As he entered the cafeteria he saw Caroline, Max, and Brock all sitting at a booth. They all looked up at the same time as he approached them.

"Hey Ash! Did ya sleep well?" Max asked

"Yeah, I slept fine. How'd you guys sleep.?" he asked.

"Well…how well can a mother sleep when one of her children is sick. I just couldn't keep my mind off of May. How is she?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"May is just fine, I came down here to get her something to eat. She said she was just really tired, but hungry."

"I'm glad." she said.

"What about you Ash, how are you dealing with this?" Brock asked.

"Much better actually. Before I left I talked with May and I don't feel bad anymore."

"Feel bad? About what?" Caroline asked.

"This whole thing started when May fell in a river not too far from here. I grabbed her hand trying to save her. I heard her say don't let go, but the current was too strong and I lost my grip on her. I'm guessing she floated down the river and on to shore. When we found her has was passed out in front of a tree. I carried her to the PC to get her medical attention. On my way there I thought her say it again. I felt worse. I just couldn't help feelin that this was all my fault. If I had held on longer then May wouldn't have got sick." He stopped and sadly looked at his feet.

Caroline stood up and gave the boy a hug.

"You are an exceptional young man who has a big heart. You have no reason to feel guilty what so ever." she looked at him and continued.

"May and Max are lucky to have you around, especially May. Ash…you have protected her in more ways than one, and with that, I say thank you so much." she said with tears streaming down her face with compassion in her eyes somewhat like May's.

"You're welcome, and…thank you too." he said as he retuned the compassion. He left the table to go get May's ramen and his food too.

May laid awake in the quiet room looking up at the ceiling. She felt a warm feeling inside that kept her calm. She continued to stare into space as thoughts raced through her head.

"Ash…he's always…looking after me." she said to herself. "What's this feeling I'm getting? Whenever I think about him…my stomach feels weird. What is it? Do I…like Ash? No, of course not, never. Maybe. I don't know." she sighed with a troubled look on her face.

**QT: Hey hey hey! well I hope you liked this chappy. Sorry about da cliffhanger and all dat. but the next is on it's way.**

**AJ: Can you believe it, she's actually making sense! OMG!**

**QT: Can it worm! Anywayz stay tuned, don't take no wooden nickles! R&R**


	4. Feed Me Please!

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Well Today is there's more advanceshipping so hold onto your hats.**

**AJ: How do you know they're wearin hats?**

**QT: -sigh- It's an expression, smart one!**

**AJ: Oh...Hey was that an insult?!**

**QT: double -sigh- Anywayz, Mikey do the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: Bossy Much?**

**QT: (gritting teeth) Just do it!**

**Mikey: S-sure. QTpie456s does own pokemon or whatever else you think she does. I'm gonna leave now, enjoy the chapter!**

Ash slowly opened the down and crept in quietly. May was wide awake with an uneasy look on her face. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him enter the room.

"May? How do ya feel?" he asked quietly.

She gasped in fear. "Ash!…You scared me. Still the same, with hunger on the side." he giggled.

"Well I got your ramen if you're ready to eat, is chicken flavor okay?"

"Yeah" she said as she struggled to get up. "My strength is really gone. I can barely…sit up." she panted.

"Here's your ramen and chopsticks." he set it down on a platter connected to the bed.

"Thanks." she grunted trying to break the chopsticks apart. "This is hard, I don't even have enough strength to break these chopsticks." she sighed sadly.

Ash couldn't watch anymore. "Here, I'll do it." he broke the chopsticks apart with ease and smiled back at May. "Here ya go, now you can eat." he said.

"Thanks mister muscle." she said sarcastically. Yet again, she needed help gripping the chopsticks, the noodles, and putting in her mouth. This was becoming very annoying to her.

Ash was about to engulf his hamburger, when he saw her struggling again. He felt sorry for her when she had that pouty look on her face.

He looked at her with a sorry look. "May? Do you want…me to do it?" he hesitated to ask.

"Huh? Do what?" she said knowing what he was offering.

"You know," he blushed slightly. "Uh…do you want me to…f-feed…y-you?"

"Feed Me? Do think I'm really that incapable of doing it myself?!" she asked angrily.

"NO! I was just asking! You seemed like you were struggling a bit, and I'm just offering to help." he fired back. "But if you wanna keep trying then forget I even asked." he said.

"Alright, I need your help. Could you please…feed me?" She said with an angry tone as a crimson blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Sure, you don't have the strength do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't and it discourages me when I can't even feed myself." she said as a tear came down her left cheek.

"May, don't cry." he wiped the tear from her face. "You'll be better in no time, I know."

"Thanks Ash." she said.

"No problem. Okay." he said as he placed the noodles in his hand. "Open wide."

May sighed as she opened her mouth. He slowly placed the noodles in her mouth again and again until the bowl was empty.

"There, all gone!" he said. "Was it good?"

"Yeah, but I will always prefer Brock's cooking." she said with a yawn.

"I think we all prefer his cooking. Hey May-" he said. He looked up and saw her sleeping peacefully.

He sighed with a smile as he slowly tucked her in. She looked so innocent when she slept. He reached over and kissed her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, May." he said as he reached for his unfinished hamburger. He made quick work of that and left the room.

As he walked down the hall way he heard a lot of screams and shouts. He continued down the hall and the noise grew. He turned the corner to see a large group of people all standing in one spot. He walked closer to see a familiar face.

"Hey Norman!" he shouted.

"Please excuse me. Hello Ash. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doin' just fine. Are ya hear to see May?"

"Yes I am. How is she?" he asked with concern.

"She's well but she's really weak and tired. She's sleepin right now."

"Oh, can you show me to her room?"

"Sure. Do know what's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't. But I will find out."

**QT: Sorry, if this one was a little short. I'm not really sure if we're gonna find out what made May sick exactly, so sorry. :(**

**AJ: Anywayz the next chappy is coming real soon, so stay tuned. She's also sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**QT: Yeah, Sorry! One more thing! My next story is comin real soon.**

**AJ: Featuring me! It's about time!**

**QT: Watch the attitude! Anyways. Hope you like it lots! R&R :P**

**ALL: SO LONG!!**


	5. Nightmare

**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Today is more of what you want, at least I hope it is.**

**AJ: What she means is more advancechipping. Yay:)**

**QT: Hey where's everybody else?**

**AJ: They all left, just me. (grinning evilly)**

**QT: -sigh- I know I'm gonna regret this. Will you do the disclaimer.**

**AJ: 10 dollars please**

**QT: All I got is a twenty.**

**AJ: I can break that. QTpie456s does not own pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: My poor wallet!**

They quietly entered the room where May was slightly snoring in her sleep. She still looked innocent in his eyes.

"I'm so relieved." Norman said as he sighed happily.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just glad she's alright. I'm relieved that it's nothing serious. The joy a parent feels when the child is alright is just overbearing." Norman said.

"_What is this guy talking about?" _Ash thought to himself.

Norman saw the confused look on his face. "You'll understand when you become a parent." he laughed.

"Ssshhhh! You don't want to wake her honey." Caroline said as she walked in the room following Max and Brock.

"Dad you're here! This is-" "Shhh!" he was quieted by his mother.

"-great!" he said in a low whisper.

"I'm glad you could make it Norman, May will be glad to see you." Caroline said. "Come on, we probably should leave, that means you too Ash." she demanded.

Ash had an uneasy look on his face as he left. After they left the room, they scattered to different parts of the center. Brock went to flirt with nurse Joy. Max was talking with Norman, and Caroline sat in the lobby and a read a book.

_When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She saw a figure in front her. She quickly recognized it to be Ash with his back turned to her, but for some reason she didn't feel right. Suddenly she began to sink into the floor like something was pulling her into the darkness. She called out to Ash for help but he couldn't hear her. She cried out to him as loud as she could, but no response._

Ash couldn't get May off his mind. "Maybe if I train then I won't think about it." he said. As he headed for the door he noticed that his backpack was gone. "I must've left in May's room.

He slowly opened the door of the room. He quickly spotted his backpack on the floor next to her bed. He reached down to pick it up when he saw May struggling in her sleep.

"Ash, no come back. Please don't leave me!" she screamed through her nightmare. Ash began to shake her awake. "May wake up! It's just a dream!" he said. She opened her terror filled eyes to find Ash looking at her with a concerned look. "It's okay, I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you. I promise." Ash said as he embraced her with a hug. Heavily breathing and tears steadily flowing, May calmed down and went back to sleep. "Man, that must've been some dream. May, get better okay." he said as he left the room.

He headed out the door and into an open area. "Okay, Aipom I choose you!" he threw the red and white ball. It revealed a purple monkey like pokemon happily bouncing on its tail. "Ei ei ei po pom pom!" it said as it greeted it's trainer.

"Okay Aipom, use swift!" he commanded. "Ai-pom!" it exclaimed as it jumped in the air and shot yellow stars from its tail. "Alright! That was awesome Aipom, keep it up!" he shouted in praise. "Now, use focus punch!" he shouted.

Its tail began to glow as it focused its energy. Then in slammed its tail into a big nearby rock. It split the rock into tiny pieces. "Wow Aipom, you've gotten a lot stronger." "Ei pom!" screamed. "I think that's enough for today, return." he recalled his pokemon." As he walked back to the center he heard his stomach growl. "Ah man, hungry again? Well, when the belly calls, right buddy?" "Pikachu!"

May was still sleeping peacefully when nurse joy entered the room quietly to check on the patient. "Well it looks like what ever it was is gone now. She should be better the day after tomorrow but she gave me quite a scare." she said as placed the clipboard back on the bed. Then she left the room.

**QT: This one was a little short. Anywayz, hope you liked it lots.**

**AJ: Hey QT what's up?**

**QT: Where'd you get that?**

**AJ: I bought it with my fifty dollars.**

**QT: How'd you get all that money?**

**AJ: I have my ways.**

**QT: Whatever...Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it helps to know that you keep reading, so thanks! R&R**

**Both: 4 SURE!!**


	6. Getting Better

**QT: Ladedadeda! Hehehehe! Oh sorriiiiieeeeeeee! I Juuuuusstttt haaaaaadddddd suuuuuuuuggggggaaaaaaaaarrrrr! **

**Lisa: -sigh- she's wired again. QTpie456s does not own pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: EEEEENNNNJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY DIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYY!**

**Dis B Qtpie Loggin in :p**

The sun slowly crept over the horizon signaling the beginning of a new day. Everyone was asleep in their rooms sleeping quietly. The pokemon center was quiet and almost completely empty with the exception of Ash, May, Max, Brock, and May's parents. Ash opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. He looked around to see his friends still sleeping. Pikachu also let out a yawn and stretched then jumped on Ash. "Good morning pikachu. Did ya sleep well?" "Pikachu!" he exclaimed. "That's good, come on, let's get ready for the day." he said. He lept out of bed and put on his usual attire. He quietly left the room to avoid waking his friends. "Hey pikachu, I've got and idea. Why don't we surprise May with breakfast, that'll make her feel better for sure! What do ya think?" "Pika pika!" He walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He picked up pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice and set it all on one tray. "May can be as big a eater as me sometimes, so I hope this is enough." he said.

He slowly entered the room to find May sitting up trying to get out of bed. "May what are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to get out of bed." he said with concern. "I have to…I have to go." she said struggling to stand. He quickly put the tray down and tried to lay her back down. "No May, you should be resting, you can't go anywhere." he said. "But Ash…I really, _really_, have to go." she put an emphasis on the second really. "I'm sorry May but you have to stay in bed." he said. "No…I mean I..I have to-." he interrupted. "May just lay back down." "Ash, Listen!" she yelled. He had a surprised look on his face. "I have to go to the bathroom." she confessed. "Oh" he blushed slightly. He left the room embarrassed. "That Ash, he worries too much. I do feel a lot better than yesterday but I don't think my strength is all the way back though. What's that smell?" she scanned the room and saw a tray of food. _"He must've brought me some breakfast, he's too sweet." _she thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in the room. "This floor is cold!" she felt her legs begin to wobble, so she held onto something the rest of the way.

"Ms. Caroline, may I have a speak with you for a moment?" asked nurse Joy. "Yes, how's May?" "May is just fine, she'll be out in a couple of days. She may have some trouble walking though, so she'll probably be in a wheelchair until she gains her strength back. Other than that she's in perfect health." "Oh thank goodness. Thank Nurse Joy, you don't know how much this means to me." "It's no problem, it is my job after all." she giggled. "Well, you do a great job, may I see her?" "Why yes of course, right this way."

The two women walked down the hall towards May's room. They opened the door to find May struggling to get back in bed. "May honey, do you need some help?" "No mom, I got it, thanks." "How do you feel?" her mother asked. "A lot better than yesterday. How's everyone else?" "They're all doing just fine. Your father is here too." "Dad's here? That's good." "Oh I've got good news. Nurse Joy said you should be out in a couple of days, isn't that great?" "In a couple of days? That doesn't sound so bad." "You might be in a wheelchair though." "Okay." "May there's something that I have noticed." "What is it" "It's your friend Ash, I think he has a crush on you." she said slyly. "W..why would you think that?" she asked nervously. "Well I saw how much time he spent in here with you making sure you got better. Do you like him back?" she asked with a big grin on her face. "Who me? Hehehehe." she laughed nervously and then let out a fake yawn. "Really tired, going to sleep now, G'night mom." she said at a fast pace and pulled the cover over her head and blushed. "Well okay, sleep tight honey." _"Oh mom, you can be so embarrassing sometimes" _she thought to herself and sighed. She heard her stomach growl and remembered the food Ash had brought. "Yes, time to dig in!" she quickly scarfed down her food when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. May? Your received flowers from someone." said the nurse. "Really? Come in nurse Joy." She opened the door with a purple vase full of red roses in her hand. "They are very beautiful and they smell divine, you are very lucky." she said as she placed them on a night stand and left the room. "These can only be from one person, Drew." she picked up the card and read it. _"Hey May, heard you were sick and thought I'd send you a pick-me-up. Get well soon so I can beat you at the next contest. Your rival, Drew. _"Wow. That was, really nice of him." Then there was another knock on the door. "It's me again." said nurse Joy "Come in" "I brought a wheelchair in case you want to get some fresh air. You've been cramped in this room for two days now." "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I could use some fresh air." She hopped out of bed and into the wheelchair. Nurse Joy rolled her out of the room and into the courtyard. "Ah" May sighed. "It's feels so good, I could stay out here forever." she exclaimed. "Well let's no get carried away. Would you like to see your pokemon?" the nurse asked. "Would I ever! I bet they're all worried about me."

Meanwhile on the other side of the center Caroline was spreading the good news to Ash, Max, Norman, and Brock. "Really! That's wonderful news!" Norman shouted. "I formulated a plan. The day she gets out of the hospital, we should throw her a party." she suggested. "I'll take care of the food." Brock added in. "This is gonna be great, a get well party!" Max exclaimed "Yeah! May's gonna love it!"

"May's gonna love what?" a voice said. "May! You're alright!" Max exclaimed as he ran to his sister. "Of course I'm alright silly, you didn't think I'd be sick forever did you?" she winked at him. He just smiled and continued to hug her.

**QT: End -sob- of -sob- chapter -sobs louder- I'M ALL OUTA SUGAR!! NO!! PLEASE STAY TUNED! SEND SUGAR! R&R**

**AJ: That's just sad ya know.**

**Mikey: It really is.**

**ALL: 4 SURE!!**


	7. Maybe

**QT:……………………………...**

**AJ: What's wrong wit QT?**

**Mikey: Well…when her sugar rush ended, she sorta…how can I put this?**

**AJ: She crashed and burned?**

**Mikey: Pretty much, yeah.**

**AJ: Oh boy………**

**Mikey: I'll do it! QTpie456s does own pokemon or whatever else you think she does. **

**Both: ENJOY!!**

With another passing day came better results from May's condition. The party that was being planned had almost been complete. It would just be Ash and the gang and May's parents but the other people in the center would be welcome to enjoy the food prepared by no other than Brock.

It is now the day before the party and everyone is very excited. Of course there will be gifts presented to May, but the real question is…

"…What should I get May?" the young trainer asked himself. "I know were going to be going our separate ways soon but I want to get her something she'll remember me by." He was very deep in thought. "Clothes…she has enough."

**HOLD ON! Since when does a girl ever have enough clothes! HELLO!**

**DENSE ALERT! DANGER DANGER **

"She's too old for toys and dolls." He then looked to his yellow friend and was struck with genius. "I know! I'll get her a pokemon! And I know which one too." he quickly ran over to a video phone.

Meanwhile…

We find May in her hospital room reading a magazine. "I cannot believe that outfit is back in style! Oh well." she sighed placing her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder if what mom said was true? Does Ash really have a crush on me?" she was very deep in thought. "Do I like him back? I don't know, I guess he's kinda cute, and funny. We are alike in a lot of ways. But do people think I copy him? I don't mean to, that's just the way I'm am. Can I help it if my appetite is out of control?" she thought.

"What about pokemon? I didn't mean to catch the same ones as him. Bulbasaur and Squirtle practically wanted to come with me, and I didn't know Ash had a Snorlax when I caught Munchlax. _Maybe_ great minds think alike?" she giggled. "_Maybe_ I do like him, but I could never bring myself to tell him." She sighed sadly, dozing off again.

Back with Ash…

"Thanks Professor! When will it get here?" "It should be there tomorrow morning. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want a pokemon?" asked professor. "It's for a friend." he said not giving the name. "For May I presume?" Ash was shocked. "How'd you know it was for May?!" "Who else would you be giving a pokemon to?" "I guess your right." He said scratching his head. "Just don't tell anyone." "Your secret's safe with me, goodbye!" "Bye professor! Aahh! What's up Brock? You scared me."

"Sorry about that pal. I think it's time talked." he said placing his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Okay, about what?" Ash asked confused. "About you liking May." Ash's eyes widened. "I don't like-" "I've known you for too long, and you know you can't lie to me. When did it happen?" Ash sighed "I guess I started to like her whenever she needed my help. Whether it was advice or protection or whatever. It made me feel important and strong. The more and more we traveled together the more she started to grow on me. Traveling was more exciting because we had something else to do, go to her contests. I loved cheering her on and seeing her smile when she won." he paused.

"And I liked to be there for her whenever she lost. Were also a lot alike too. I was amazed when I saw her love for food and how she always kept up with me when it came to eating. I guess you could say, I like her a lot." he confessed. "Is there anything else that you like her about?" "There is one more thing. I've been known to have a temper at times, and May keeps me cool. I know Misty did it too, but May is gentler and kinder when she does it. She knows just what to say to calm me down."

"Do you ever think you could tell her?" "I've thought about it, but I don't know if she feels the same way for sure." Ash said sadly. "Look Ash, if anyone knows about rejection it's me. You should tell her how you feel, preferably at the party tomorrow." he suggested. "But what if she doesn't like me back?" "If she doesn't like you back, what can you do really. But if she does and you don't tell her, you'll never know." "I guess your right." "Anywayz, maybe she likes you back."

"Yeah, _maybe._"

**Mikey: we really hope you enjoyed this chappy.**

**AJ: Terribly sorry about QT, she's still stunned.**

**QT:……………………………...**

**AJ: She should be better by next chappy.**

**Mikey: Please sign a petition to ban sugar from her, it's really sad having to deal wit her.**

**AJ: And a handful, anywayz, R&R!**

**Both: 4 SURE:P **


	8. Surprise

**QT: -Yawn- Hi! Hi! Everyone! Ya miss me? I'm so so sorry about the past chapters. I've been out of it for a couple of days. Anywayz, dis B the last chapter and I've made it a good one. **

**AJ: OMG! She's talking! She talking! Mikey get in here it's a miracle!**

**Mikey: Unbelievable!**

**QT: Alright, alright! I know I know! Geez way to take things out of proportion guys.**

**Both: Speak for yourself. --**

**QT: Shut Up! Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. Do the disclaimer, somebody please.**

**AJ: I'll do it! QTpie456s does not own pokemon or anything else you think she does.**

**QT: Enjoy the Finale!**

_Standing in a grassy field on a windy day, a young girl awaits the new day. Little does she know she is being watched. Across the field is a young man watching the girl from a distant, admiring her beauty as the breeze brushes her hair. As the sun creeps upon the horizon the boy inches closer to the girl. Once in reaching distance, he taps her on the shoulder. She turns her head to reveal her beautiful sapphire eyes that glow with the morning sun. The boy and the girl, now side by side, watch the sun rise bring a new day and a new opportunity._

"Yawn! What a dream! That was amazing. Hey, I feel better today!" May said being energetic for the first time in a long time. "Good morning honey! How do you feel?" Her mother asked. "I feel a whole lot better thanks." "Well I went to the store and got you a new outfit to wear today. You want to look pretty when you're released."

"Okay mom." she said nervously. "Wait 'til you see it, it's so cute!" Out of the shopping bag came a red zip up, sleeveless shirt, with a black collar. A red skirt with pokeball insignias, the classic black biker shorts, white gloves with black finger tips, red, black, and white clad shoes, a green fanny pack, and a green bandana to top it all off.

"Wow! You're right! It is cute! It looks almost like my old one." she exclaimed. "Well here try it on and come down to the lobby when you're done." she said leaving the room. At first she had a little trouble putting on all the clothes but eventually got them on. "Wow! I look great, if I do say so myself." She said making poses in the mirror.

Meanwhile…

"Hello? Professor Oak? Do you have it?" Ash said anxiously. "Hold your horses young man, and yes I have it. I'm sending it to you now." he said placing a pokeball in the transfer machine. In a few seconds, the pokeball had arrived. "I got here okay." "That's good, tell everyone I said hello." he said. "Alright, thanks Professor! Bye!" He said turning off the video phone. "All I have to do is give it to her, right buddy?" "Pika, pika!" he answered back.

After leaving transfer area of the center, he headed towards to lobby where the party was being held. "Hey Ash! Hurry up and get over here!" Max exclaimed. "What's up?" he asked confused. "May's comin' any minute! What's in the pokeball?" he asked. "It's a surprise, you gotta box I can wrap it in?" "Here, now hurry!" he handed him tiny blue box with pink ribbon.

Back to May…

"Well, better get out THERE, mom's probably waiting." May said dressed fully in her new outfit, from head to toe, literally. She positioned herself from in front of the mirror to towards the door. "I hope I didn't keep her waitin too long." she said turning the knob.

She slowly walked down the hallway. "Where is everyone?" she said getting nervous. As she turned the corner all of the sudden…

Back to the Party…

"What's taking so long?" cried an impatient Max. "We're waiting for May, remember?" his mother added. "Well, where the heck is she?" he fired. "Young man! You will watch your mouth, or none of Brock's dessert!" she scolded. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, please don't take the dessert!" he cried.

"Ssshhhh…she's coming! Quick! Get in you positions!" They all hurried to their places and waiting for May to come around the corner. "On three. One, two, three…SURPIRSE!" They all yelled in unison.

"What's all this?" she asked, surprised (duh!) "Well, we thought we'd throw you a party, since you got better." her mom exclaimed. "So all this, is for me?" "Yep, it sure is kiddo!" her dad added. "Dad! You're here!" she said rushing to hug him. "Oh, and please don't call me kiddo." she said once in his arms. "Hahaha! Sure thing kid- I mean May." She laughed. "We also bought you gifts. The outfit is me and your father's gift." said her mother.

"Here's my gift sis." Max said handing her his present. "What's this?" she asked curiously. "They're programs you can add to the PokéNav. One's a game, the other a map of Johto, and then there's Match Call where you can all anyone as long as you have their number." He said with superior smartitude. "Aww! This is a great present lil' bro!" she said hugging him. "Alright, alright! Enough of the mushy stuff. Sheez!" he said pushing her away. "But I'm glad you got better May." he said hugging her again.

"I'm glad that you're better too May, here you go." Brock said handing her a box. "I know how much you love my cooking so I made all your favorites and put it in there. I hope you like it." he said. "Thanks Brock, I would expect anything else from you." she added with a smile. "Hey May?" she looked up to see Ash right in front of her. "H-here's my gift." He said nervously handing her the small box. The box was tied cutely around it. "Thanks Ash." she gently pulled the ribbon to undo the knot and took the lid of the box to reveal a minimized pokeball. It baby blue on one side and light pink on the other.

"A pokeball?" she said. "Open it and see what's inside." he said. She maximized it to the size of her palm and released the mystery pokemon. Nobody knew what it was except Ash, who was now smirking.

Once out of the ball it materialized to be…

**AJ: Well that's the end of this chapter really hope you liked it.**

**QT: AJ! It's not over yet! And you interrupted the chapter you numbskull! Sorry about that. Please continue reading.**

Once out of the ball it materialized to be…

A Pichu curled up in a ball sleeping. "Gasp! It's so cute!" she gasped as she cradled it in her arms. "I knew you'd like it." he said with a triumphant smile. "Like it? I love it. This is the best gift ever Ash. Thank you." she said embracing him in an affectionate hug.

Just about everyone in the center did the classic "Aww" As they broke the hug. Once all the presents were opened, the long awaited dinner was served. "Everyone dig in!" And of course, that's what everyone did especially, you guessed it. Ash and May.

"Oh, Brock at his best." Ash said with a full stomach (for once!) "You can say that again." May said right next to him. "Hey May can I talk to you in private?" he asked. "Sure." He grabbed her hand and led her outside. By now the sun had gone down and the Moon and Stars were out.

"Wow. It's really beautiful tonight. It's so romantic." she said. "Yeah it is." he added. The both gazed at the stars, overcome by the sereneness of the night. "Have you ever wondered how many stars there are. I mean what if someone just stopped to count them all." she thought.

"I don't think it's possible. It'd be like trying to count the sand on the beach. She giggled. "Yeah, you're right." At that moment she blushed. _'He's still holding my hand.' _she thought with a smile.

"May? There's something I need to tell you." She lifted her head, still smiling. "What is it Ash?" she asked sweetly.

"I love you."

Happiness over came her body as her smile grew.

"I love you too."

"Surprise."

THE END

**All: AWWW!**

**QT: Well that is the finale, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes the mystery pokemon is Pichu, and it's a baby.**

**AJ: Stay tuned there's a sequel coming real soon.**

**Mikey: Well all hope you liked the story, and guess what, we're coming next aren't we?**

**QT: Umm? Your on your way.**

**Both: Alright!**

**QT: Incase you guys haven't figured this out already, AJ and Mikey are twins.**

**AJ: Yeah and you'll never guess who are parents are.**

**Mikey: You'll just have to stay tuned and find out.**

**ALL: 4 SURE!!**

**R&R :p**


End file.
